How my Father Ruined my Date
by lala-licious
Summary: Karin and Toshiro are dating; but her father doesn't know! When her father found out, he is set on ruining his daughter's date! With a little help from his pals, of course!
1. Bombing

I'm gonna try my hand at romance/humor. Comments etc would be greatly appreciated! KarinXToshiro~

* * *

'I'm going out!' Karin shouted.

'Okay!' her father, Isshin Kurosaki, responded. Karin rushed out of the house. And not a moment too late, as her father dropped the bombshell seconds later.

'Where are you going?' he bellowed, minutes too late-his daughter was already gone.

Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she cycled to the usual place, relieved that she had escaped her father's question. She also felt guilty. Guilty about not telling her dad she was dating someone. And that _someone_ was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again…



'Hey, I met your daughter and some shinigami guy on the way here,' Ryuken Ishida stated. Soon after those words left his mouth, Isshin, in the kitchen, choked on his coffee.

'What did you say?' he asked, 'I think I heard you wrongly.'

His friend raised an eyebrow and repeated his earlier sentence.

Isshin took a while to process the information while drinking his warm coffee. Ryuken instinctively moved away, sensing trouble brewing.

It did-in the form of Isshin spitting out the coffee.

'What?!' he screamed.

'I'll take my leave then,' Ryuken said as he left the Kurosaki house.

Isshin, unable to get a hold of any more information about his precious daughter and the shinigami boy she was with, ran out of the house to 'visit' Kisuke Urahara.



Isshin dashed into Urahara shop, cutting the greeting by Urahara.

'Which shinigami came here recently?' Isshin demanded. Urahara looked surprised, and so do the other staff of the shabby Urahara shop.

'Well, they are the usual people,' Urahara answered, amused. 'But why do you need this information?'

A dark aura surrounded Isshin as he answered, 'the shinigami bastard is going to get it…'

Kisuke, bored, pressed Isshin about the matter bothering him. Isshin explained, getting more and more furious.

'Then I know just what to do!' Kisuke exclaimed. Isshin brightened up and almost enveloped him in a big bear hug.



Meanwhile, Karin and Toshiro were having lunch at McDonald's.

'Ah choo!' Toshiro sneezed. Karin glanced at him, frowning.

'Are you alright?' she queried.

'Yeah, no worries,' he replied, digging once more into his meal.

'How about a soccer match later?' Karin questioned; a twinkle in her eye.

'Sure,' the white haired shinigami replied. He needs to take a break once in a while… Besides, he rarely saw Karin.



'I located them,' Ururu address the person on the other line. They were communicating via cell phone, and she was hiding behind a pot of plants, unnoticed and spying on the couples.

'Okay, time for plan 1!'

'Um…' Ururu muttered, 'what's plan 1?' She can hear some colorful language being screamed out loud-courtesy of Isshin.

'Blow them up,' he chuckled darkly. (AN: the plan was too horrifying to actually be written down)

'Okay,' she replied before getting to work.

'I'm going to wash my hands, where are the toilets?' Toshiro asked his guide and girlfriend. Karin got up from her seat and showed the way to him.

_Chance!_ Ururu moved stealthily towards Karin's and Toshiro's seat and set the plan into action. She leaped into a hidden space and spied the couple. Waiting patiently for a chance…

'I'll go to the bathroom,' Ururu heard Karin inform her boyfriend. He nodded, chewing on the straw.

Now! Ururu pressed the red button on her remote control. She covered her eyes and ears and waited for the impact. There was no glass shattering 'boom!' or screams. She was confused.

_Maybe I should press it again?_

She did and there was no impact. _Oh no! They are leaving!_ Ururu was panicking and jamming on the red button.



As Karin and Toshiro left the fast food restaurant, they heard a loud 'Boom!' Glass pieces were flying and instinctively, Toshiro huddled her close to his chest, lying on the ground; protecting her.

It was an awkward moment as both realized what happened (i.e. their stance). They scrambled up, pink faced and surprised.

'Are you alright?' Toshiro queried, clearly worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she assured him, 'see? No injuries.' He chuckled and walked away from the explosion site.

'But we sure are lucky,' Karin began. Her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

'That we left the restaurant minutes before it exploded,' he continued.


	2. Lightbulb Part 1

Thanks for the reviews! Here's Ch 2. Sorry, it's still incompleted and short cos my brain juices aren't working. Sorry!

* * *

'Oh dear, plan 1 didn't work,' Kisuke Urahara said, fan covering his mouth. It was noisy in the Urahara shop. Tessai Tsukabishi was holding down a mad Isshin Kurosaki, Jinta Hanakari was bullying Ururu.

'Don't worry!' he answered himself, turning to the others, 'time for plan 2!'

'Plan 2?' Isshin spoke and stopped struggling under Tessai's grasp.

'Yep!' the shopkeeper nodded happily.

'Alright!' Jinta yelled, 'I'll go this time!'



'I've located the two,' Jinta whispered to his cell phone.

'Alright! Do your best!' was the reply he received from Kisuke.

_Argh…why did I volunteer to do this?_ He thought angrily to himself. _Oh well, endure Jinta! You are doing it for __**The Goddess**__!_



*Flashback*

'Okay, plan 2 goes like this,' Kisuke explained to his staff.

'Jinta will get a chance to separate the two—'

'Isn't that being a _light bulb*_?' Ururu timidly asks.

'Of course not!' he answered, 'Jinta will flirt with Karin to get her away from—'

Kisuke was interrupted by Isshin glaring at him; daring him to say the name of the asshole shinigami boy dating his precious daughter.

'Get it?' he looked at Jinta, who had gone pale.

'No way!' the red headed boy, now much more…_hot-looking_ said.

Isshin was ready to pounce on Jinta if Tessai had not bound him with his kido.

'Do it for Yuzu!' the shopkeeper encouraged. _Got him!_ Kisuke smirked as he saw Jinta blush.

'Oh, alright…' the red head muttered reluctantly.



*End of flashback*

Jinta fingered his smart-casual clothes nervously. To calm himself, he took a big breath.

'Karin? Kurosaki Karin? Is that you?' he fake-inquired as he advanced towards the couple. He can feel Hitsugaya Toshiro glaring at him; thus he kept his eyes away from Karin's date.

'Oh?' Karin faced him, 'Jinta?'

'So you are Karin!' he fake-smiled.

He flirted with Karin, silently pleading for her to go with him and away from the shinigami.



Argh…who and what is that bastard here for?! Toshiro fumed silently.

'Are you alright?' Karin queried. Toshiro was surprised; she had been chatting with the _other guy_ and didn't know she had remembered him.

'Yeah,' he answered, trying not to let his jealousy show. She seemed satisfied with the answer and gave him a small smile before turning back to the asshole.

He scowled. _I need to get rid of this bastard!_

Beep! His cell phone rang. He peered at the screen.

'Hollow?' Karin asked.

'Yeah, you go ahead,' he told his girlfriend. She grinned and sped away.



_Shit!_ Jinta cursed as Karin sped towards the Hollow. Her boyfriend turned to face him.

'What is your problem?!' the silver haired shinigami almost shouted at him out of rage.

'Um…a hearty friend-to-friend talk?' he suggested.

The shinigami boy balled up his fist but didn't throw a punch in Jinta's direction; instead he warned him.

'Don't ever get near Karin,' he said in a threatening voice and went after Karin.

Jinta, shocked and angry at being told what to do (or in this case, what _not_ to do), followed the two. _You damned shinigami!_



Isshin heard the conversation between Jinta and the _bastardly 10__th__ division shinigami_. His reaction was classic.

He screamed in rage. Tessai was thankful to the shopkeeper for forewarning not to serve anything to Isshin.

'Well, well,' Kisuke chuckled, 'calm down.'

'How can I when that asshole—'

His screams stopped when Ururu 'accidentally' hit his head with a plate of cookies.

'I-I-I'm sorry!' she stuttered to the already down Isshin.

'Don't worry about it!' Kisuke assured her happily.

'Jinta is never going to get a girlfriend like this…'Tessai muttered. His companions turned to him; to the screen showing Jinta's…unsuccessful 'flirting'.

Ururu cringed. _I hope Yuzu doesn't get to experience Jinta's 'flirting'_.

* * *

_*Light bulb _meant someone who is interrupting a couple. In mandarin: 电灯泡 AN: S'porean Lang.


	3. Lightbulb Part 2

I should give up romance... I don't have a bf=I don't experience 'love'=I can't write romance stories..._

* * *

__Karin finished the Hollow fairly quickly_, Toshiro noted.

'Good work,' he praised her and added cheekily, 'now I'm out of business.'

'Don't worry, I'll be sure not to hog all the Hollows,' she assured her boyfriend, grinning.

She glanced around, 'where's Jinta?'

Toshiro shrugged and mumbled a 'no idea.'



*Flashback*

Toshiro noticed that the bastard (i.e. Jinta) had not backed down. _Damn asshole_, he cursed.

Toshiro secretly aided his girlfriend in defeating the Hollow. Jinta whipped out his iron club, planning to defeat the Hollow.

_In plain sight!_ A horrified Toshiro thought, _he's only going to humiliate Karin!_

Having thought that, he 'accidentally' fling the club-wielding Jinta towards the Hollow. Jinta, of course, was knocked out.

_Such a weak asshole trying to flirt with my girlfriend_, he scoffed silently before returning to Karin's side.



*End of Flashback*

'Oh my, did you see that?' Claude-in-plushie-body told his fellow companions.

It was met with snickers and cringes from the others.

'He's such a loser,' Ririn sniggered.

Claude continued ranting. By now, the inhabitants of Urahara Shop had already learnt to tune him out.

Or maybe not all…

Karin's father was cupping his ears, face scrunched up in agony.

'Keep at it, Claude!' encouraged Kisuke, the shop owner. _If Claude keeps talking, Isshin wouldn't go crazy and destroy the shop! _He happily thought.



Has Jinta run away? That would be so like him-a coward. Karin thought, shrugging to Toshiro's response.

'Come on,' her boyfriend broke her thoughts, 'let's go to the soccer field.'

Karin grinned, her eyes twinkled.

'Yeah, sure!' she responded and ran ahead of Toshiro, 'last one there will have to do something for the other!'

The white haired shinigami shunpo-ed towards Karin and picked her up.

'Now none of us have to do what the other says,' he smirked.

Karin was blushing and struggling in Toshiro's hold.

'Put me down!' she demanded, 'there might be passersby!'

Toshiro pretended to look at his surroundings, 'do I see anyone?'

Karin, noticing that the area was deserted, threw a punch in her boyfriend's direction. Of course, he was able to dodge it easily.

'Damn you, Toshiro,' she muttered. He merely smirked.



By now, Claude's mouth was sealed-mainly due to the threats by Isshin.

Isshin turned his attention back to the screen. He screamed in rage. (AN: Classic reaction, don't you think?)

'That little piece of –'his mouth was staffed with a Chappy plushie.

'Rukia!' Ririn and co. greeted.

'So what's the fuss?' she asked,' I was going to purchase something but no one answered.' Her eyes strayed to the giant screen.

'Oh. My. God.' She whispered, eyes wide.

'Karin-Chan and Hitsugaya-taicho are dating?!' she squealed. She earned a glare from Isshin. However, she was oblivious to it.

'Do you want to join us?' a shy Ururu inquired.

Rukia seemed to contemplate this.

'Sure,' Rukia answered. _This is going to get interesting_, she thought.



'Aren't we going to the soccer field (AN: basketball, football field. I don't play ball games so I don't know.)?' Karin asked.

'And let me down,' she added.

'We're going someplace else and no, I won't let you down,' he answered.

'Does the 'won' let me down' refer to the place you were taking me or letting me down?' she asked cheekily.

He seemed to contemplate about it.

'Both,' he answered simply.


	4. Fireworks

I am at a loss. I can't think up of any more schemes to ruin Karin's date... Help would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

'I am going to personally handle the rogue bastard,' Isshin emitted a dark, fiery aura as he told the inhabitants of the Urahara shop.

'Well well, calm down,' Kisuke deterred his friend from beating up anyone, 'we still haven't tried Plan 3.' Isshin paused and looked at Kisuke, suspicious. _How many plans did he have up his sleeve? I mean, do his plans even work?!_

'And besides, Hitsugaya-taicho is hardly a 'rogue',' he added.

'How can he not be a rogue unless he's dating my daughter?!' Isshin raved. Kisuke noticed he choked on the word 'dating'. _Poor guy_, sympathized Kisuke, and it's not him alone; the rest were also looking at him with pitying eyes.

Rukia got up to calm the man down.

'Kisuke may act like an idiot but his plans work,' she defended the shopkeeper. _More or less sometimes_, she thought, biting her tongue from speaking it out loud.

'Thank you, Kuchiki-san,' the shopkeeper thanked.

'Anyway, here's Plan 3…' he grinned broadly, making him look even more…creepier…than usual.



'I really have to go now, Toshiro,' Karin told the person huddling beside her.

He frowned, 'just a while more,' he mumbled.

Karin sighed and agreed, 'just a while more,' she echoed; reassuring herself that the crazy old man (i.e. her dad) had not returned home, and that her guilt would go away.

'Get ready…' Ririn heard Kisuke spoke to her through the cell phone. She nodded her head, just in time to remember they can't see her.

'Yes sir,' she answered as Kisuke started the countdown from his favorite number-7.

'7…' Ririn could feel the tension of her fellow companions-Claude was unusually silent and Noda, Noda was just Noda.

'6…' She spotted the two talking in low voices; she tried to move nearer, to hear their conversation.

'5…'

'I have to go now, Toshiro,' Ririn heard Karin telling the white haired shinigami sitting next to her. It was far too dark for her to see the expression on the couple's faces.

'4…'

'Fine,' an unhappy Toshiro replied, 'I'll walk you home.' _Oh no! They're leaving!_ A hidden Ririn silently panicked.

'3…' Karin protested but her boyfriend would hear none of it. _What should I do?! What should I do?!_

'2…' By now, Ririn was panic-stricken but she continued spying on the two. _They haven't left yet, calm down Ririn!_

'1…' _Yes!_ She almost screamed out loud with happiness. _Those two are still within distance!_



'What is that?' Karin asked, pointing to the fireworks, 'last I heard, there weren't any festivals today.'

Toshiro looked at the direction at which Karin's finger is pointed at.

The fireworks read: 'Please Marry Me!' And at the end of the sentence-a picture of Chappy bunny and a strawberry.

'Wow, I didn't know…' Toshiro started.

'Neither did I,' Karin answered what Toshiro was going to ask.

'But your brother sure has guts,' Toshiro chuckled.

'I never would have thought he would do that either,' Karin responded. Despite herself, she couldn't help but grin at her brother's bravery.

'Seems we have…' the couple continued their chatter while Ririn and co. stared in disbelief at what they had just seen.

Ririn fainted.



Rukia, like Ririn, almost passed out after seeing the fireworks.

'R-R-Rukia-san!' Ururu stuttered, pouring water onto her mouth. Jinta preferred another alternative to wake her up-splashing water on her face.

Rukia got up instantly.

'Oh my,' Kisuke covered his face with his fan.

Rukia was hysterical.

'Kurosaki-san (i.e. Ichigo) was saving that for a few days later…' he mumbled into his fan.

'Never mind~!' he decided, cheered, 'the reaction was the same in any case.'



Meanwhile, Ichigo was watching the news on T.V. He was, of course, alone at home because the 'useless old man' and Karin were out to who-knows-where and Yuzu went out to buy ingredients for dinner.

He then spotted the fireworks. Actually, it was the highlight of the news.

He choked on his milk.

_Damn Urahara!_ Ichigo cursed, sputtering.



Back at the Urahara shop, Rukia seemed to have controlled herself.

'Congrats Rukia!' Isshin, mind temporary away from Karin and Toshiro's case congratulated, as did the rest.

Kisuke sneezed, _someone is cursing me…I suspect it's Kurosaki…at least I didn't get beaten to the pulp!_


	5. Spiked drink

Homework homework~ How I Desire To Burn You~ It's the Holidays but yours truly has a pile of homework, 'visits' to the ass school and etc... I apologise if it's un-funny or romantic-brain juices aren't working.

* * *

'What Plan is it this time?!' Jinta asked, annoyed at the low success rate of the plans the crazy shopkeeper thought up of.

'Um…4?' Ururu guessed.

'Yeah, definitely Plan 4,' Tessai agreed.

'So what is this plan 4?' Jinta impatiently questioned.

This triggered a dark smirk from the shopkeeper, Urahara.

'Well, Rukia and I thought up of this Plan,' he began. Rukia beamed and interrupted Urahara.

'Spiked drink…' she smiled. The lights were suddenly dimmed (for effect) and her face-both Rukia's and Urahara's-looked…scary.

Isshin, drinking his cup of coffee, seemed satisfied with the plan. _If my potential son-in-law and crazy friend thought up of this, it might be foolproof_.



Toshiro was staring at the stars. He had escorted Karin back home, and 'miracles of miracles'-as his girlfriend put it-he came out alive.

His thoughts drifted back to when she handed him a glass of water (to quench his thirst) while he was in her house.



*Flashback*

'Here, you should be thirsty right?' Karin said as she handed over a glass of water.

He was about to accept it when he heard an almost inaudible snigger. He waved it away, thinking it was his imagination and accepted the glass.

As he stared at the glass, he recalled the sound he had heard. _Better safe than sorry…_he thought.

'Aren't you going to drink it?' Karin queried.

'Thinking about it, I'm not thirsty.'

'Then it's fine if I drink it?' (AN: he had only held the glass)

Paranoia kicked in, _I can't trust that drink, Karin can't drink it._

'No no!' he refused. Karin raised an eyebrow but shrugged, dumping the glass of water into the sink.



*End of Flashback*

Toshiro felt self conscious after having said that. Toshiro was reminded of how embarrassing it was. Embarrassed to um…not trust a drink because of a non-existent sound.

He hoped Karin had not thought he was a mental or something…

He shook those thoughts away, and continued staring at the night sky and feeling the surrounding reiatsu. He was here, for one reason, to protect the town after all.



*Flashback*

Kon crept into the kitchen. There were many obstacles along his way, but he managed to overcome them.

_Ha-ha! I am, after all, the great Kon-sama!__ No mission is too big, small, easy or difficult for me!_

Ririn, beside him, gave a silent scoff. _Hmph! You are doing this because of the onee-sans! Argh, I can't believe you can be such a pervert and disgrace to us plushies!_

The two, attuned to one another's thoughts, glared at each other.

They returned their attention to the 'life threateningly important'-as Isshin phrase it-task at hand when the 'targets' enter.

Ririn started dishing out instructions.

_Bossy…_

The bird plushie scowled at being labeled. _What about you, pervert?!_ She retorted angrily.

Once again, they exchanged glares. To stop when they were reminded of their work at hand…



They watched, silent and hidden, as Karin aka 'target's accomplice', handed over the glass of spiked water.

Kon accidentally let out a snigger.

His 'damned mouth' was covered by Ririn's wing.

_I managed to muffle the sound_, Ririn thought happily. _But the damage was done_; she got depressed as she surveyed the current scene.



*End of Flashback*

Both plushie threw death glares at one another.

Ririn was upset because the plan didn't work; Kon was upset because he won't be getting part of the deal.

They turned to one another, glared and started a 'paw fight'-whereby they just hit one another with their 'hands'.

Karin returned to the kitchen shortly after to find two plushies having a fight. _Hilarious, but the two are making a mess in the kitchen._



Rirn and Kon were pulled apart easily by the 'target's accomplice'.

She threw them a look and advanced to her room. _I'll have a short nap before dinner…_


	6. Kidnapping Part 1

 Chapter courtesy of zeldaluvr1. Many thanks 2 my reviewers. Thx u 4 contributing ur ideas, I luv them! I doubt I can quit writing this story...for fear of disappointing the readers...Yeah, I'm a coward.

* * *

'A failure…again', Nova stated. This triggered sighs from 'majority' of the room, and another round of colorful languages from the…'target's accomplice's father'-as our favorite plushies dub it.

Rukia was the most upset; after all, her plans 'rarely' backfired. The raven haired shinigami shook her head, dispelling the 'dark' thoughts creeping into her head.

'That's alright!' she cheered the others, 'we still have Plan…um…5?'

Although the raven haired shinigami faltered at the end of her sentence, she got her end result-the inhabitants of Urahara shop was visibly…cheered.

'That's right!' Ririn piped and got busy planning.

Rukia smiled. A thought crossed Rukia's mind, _that's strange, Isshin wasn't screaming…_ She turned her head towards where Isshin was, and gasped.

'Don't worry,' Urahara assured her, 'the bun stuck in his mouth was meant to silence him but who knew he'll choke on it?' The shopkeeper chuckled.

Rukia composed himself, _I pity Karin's father…_



Karin yawned.

_So boring…_

Her stomach rumbled.

…_and hungry…_

She turned sideways, keeping an alert ear out for her sister's distinguishable footsteps.

_When will Yuzu return? I'm starving…_

She shifted again to look at the window, it was dark.

_Probably 8pm or so…_

Karin got up from bed lazily as she heard the doorbell ring. Her brother's noisy footsteps followed afterwards.

_What is it__ now?_



*Flashback*

Tessai accidentally bumped into the unconscious Isshin. A series of events followed-naturally…

The bun, forcefully shoved into the cursing mouth of Isshin by Urahara earlier, flew out. It landed on, no not the floor, but on… (Drum roll)… the plushie lion's face.

It was a piece of bread…with saliva… It was a disgusting sight. The occupants of Urahara shop was glad that they weren't near him.

'Urahara!' Isshin yelled. The shopkeeper was surprised that Isshin was excited than annoyed.

'Yes?' he answered nonetheless.

'I've got a plan!' Isshin didn't wait for the others' response, but continued.



*After Isshin explained his Plan*

'Hmm…it's rare for you to come up with such a plan,' Tessai said thoughtfully.

'Omg, I just died…' Kon said.

'You can't die!' Ririn corrected her fellow plush, 'a mod-soul is already dead!'

'Oh yeah?' Kon responded.

This started another round of 'paw fight' from the two plushie. Tessai pulled them away, silencing them with his trademark look.

'So who's going to be the 'intruder'?' Ururu timidly asks.

'Debatable,' Isshin 'acknowledged', 'but I already decided!'

'Who?' Kon, fearful but curious, queried.

Isshin had a gleam in his eye, 'Urahara Kisuke!'

'Interesting,' Urahara mumbled, chuckling in delight, 'I'll take on that role.'

Isshin was taken aback, 'I thought I'll have to force you to accept!'

'Anyway, I'll wear this disguise!' Urahara took out a costume and put it on.

_This brings 'suspicious' to a whole new level…_ Rukia thought, _and where did that costume appear from?!_

'Next; what do we tell my idiot son when you get there?' Isshin mumbled to himself.

'I've come to kidnap your sister?' Kon jokingly answered. He earned a punch from Ririn.

'Nice, Ririn' Claude acknowledged. Nova nodded in agreement. Before anyone else get to have a say, Claude interrupted.

'I don't like the name 'Plan 5'.'

'Oh! You are right!' Isshin agreed, 'maybe we should change it to…'loving father's wonderful plan'?'

'Nice,' Claude acknowledged, 'but isn't it better as 'the scary lesson for Karin' Plan?'

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

'Okay, enough.' Rukia intervened, 'we'll have this discussion _afterwards_' This pulled the 'drifters' back to the more…important matter at hand.

A few other questions followed and soon, at 8 pm, Plan 4…correction, Plan 5 was set in motion.


	7. Kidnapping Part 2

I want to apologise to my readers. Firstly, for late update...Secondly, for not up-to-standard work. Is it alright to just drop writing this fanfic...?

* * *

Karin got up albeit reluctantly. She took her time crossing the room and walking towards the door. What she saw…

'Who—', she was silenced by a hand firmly covering her mouth.

'Karin-Chan! You would not believe…' the oddball (i.e. the stranger) imitated one of her annoying female friends when they have a 'major' problem-that is a broken nail or something.



Ichigo closed the door to his sister's room.

He was glad-very glad-to get away from Karin's company. In fact, he was ready to bolt when he heard the whining of his sister's company. He's not good with…whiney females.

_I never knew Karin has such…girly f__riends_, he pondered, _might do some good for her_.

He returned to what he was doing earlier-watching a soccer match on TV; all thoughts of his sister and her _friend_ gone.



'Now now,' comforted the stranger, 'quiet down or I will have to use a tranquilizer.' Or not as comforting as she had earlier thought.

Karin was bound to the floor by Kido.

She had a hundred different scathing retorts to 'share with' the stranger, but all were useless. No sound came out of her mouth. _Damn! A spell? Oh Mr. or Ms. Stranger, you are so dead once I'm released!_

She continued squirming about and trying-unsuccessfully-to kick something over so as to alert her brother.

'I'm not fond of repeating myself…' the stranger cautioned in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Karin glared at the oddball but stopped squirming about. Something about the gleam in the stranger's eyes made her obey him…or her…whatever.



_Thank God Isshin's son isn'__t good at recognizing Reiatsu…_

'Okay, Karin-Chan,' he reverted his voice back to being honey sweet, 'we're going to meet a certain someone…'

He can see his 'victim' raised an eyebrow. _She's curious and suspicious…_he thought as he chuckled, picking her up easily. She isn't heavy, surprisingly.



Karin was curious. She was suspicious as well. _Who could possibly want to see her?_

_Toshiro? Not possible, he's not capable of pulling such a stunt. Could he? No_, she shook her head to dispel those thoughts; _I'll have to trust that he isn't this…stupid?_

_Her brother's enemies? Possible but who exactly?_

_A group of 'Karin haters'? Highly doubtful…they aren't that…__intelligent._ She glanced at the oddball, he was using shunpo. _Okay, definitely not them._

_Who else…Toshiro's foes? A shinigami seem to have quite a lot of enemies…_

She came up with a few possibilities but the person whom she was going to meet…she has absolutely no idea.



Kisuke carried the girl over his shoulders, and shunpoed towards his shop.

_Strange, she isn't squirming…_he glanced at Isshin's precious daughter. _Deep in thought…probably about meeting the 'head honcho'_, he chuckled as the thought crossed his mind.

He caught a slight influx of Reiatsu but hurried on. _This could get interesting…_



Meanwhile, in the Urahara Shop, the more…observant…people are aware of the slight disturbance.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. _Is it just me or does that felt like a spike in Reiatsu?_ She got up, disturbed, and went out. It's always clearer when you are out…

She spotted mousy (as in timid and quiet mousy) Ururu.

'Trouble?' she asked.

Ururu nodded, 'an interesting person…no offense Rukia-san.'

Rukia arched an eyebrow. _'no offense'? Why would she say that?_

'What is it?' she questioned Ururu. The reserved girl seemed to have an idea of what/whom the reiatsu belonged to.

Ururu frowned. She knew who the reiatsu belonged to, but she didn't want to indulge the infomation.

'Shinigami…' the girl finally answered.

'An ally?' she pressed for more details.

Ururu shrugged and mumbled a 'no idea'. She lowered her head. _Shy? _Rukia wondered.



Ichigo was satisfied. He did not have to deal with crazy fathers who enjoyed ambushing their sons, he did not have ghosts pestering him, he did not have noisy friends etc…

Anyway, it was peaceful. _Quiet-too quiet_, he added as an afterthought, changing his mind about the peacefulness being nice.

He climbed up the stairs to his sister's room. He opened the door, and did not hear Karin's lecture about knocking before entering. _Okay, don't panic, she could be asleep or something…_

He stepped into the tidy room (AN: who knew, she's a neat gal or tomboy or whatever.). She's not in her room.

_Oh my God! Where could she have gone?_ He panicked silently, _eh? Reiatsu? Belonging to whom?_

His attention was diverted from the disappearance of his sister to the spike of reiatsu. He frowned; _this could be related to Karin..._

He 'peeled' out of his human shell and into his shinigami form. _Whatever or whoever that reiatsu belonged to had better not harm my sister!_


	8. Meeting

I'm finally out of my depression!*smiles* I'm going to continue this. Sorry if I've upset any of you earlier(stating that I want to quit this series).

* * *

Byakuya was annoyed. _How dare the Substitute Shinigami…and his sister…it was too irritating to think about_.

His first stop was…you guessed it, the Kurosaki residence. Specifically: Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Imagine Ichigo's reaction…He should have seen it coming_. He chuckled darkly, stroking his zanpakuto.



Ichigo was worried and annoyed. _Where could she have gone?_

He finally decided to drop in on Urahara's shop. Despite hat-and-clog's appearance, he is quite reliable. _Most of the time_, he added, recalling the Kon accident (AN: whereby Kon 'took over' Ichigo's body and caused chaos).



Urahara, still carrying Karin, went in through the back door. He recognized the reiatsu of his guests. He deducted that it would be safer to stay away from the front door. His 'clues':

Firstly, Byakuya was here;

Secondly, the most recent incident regarding his sister (fireworks with a chappy bunny & strawberry);

Thirdly, Ichigo was present;

Fourthly, their flaring reiatsu;

Lastly, he was carrying Karin.

He came in the back door and greeted them in his usual demeanor-carefree and unbothered.

'Aren't you worried?' Isshin asked.

'Not at all,' he answered and lowered Karin down onto the floor, 'aren't you?'



Karin was shocked and downright irritated. _This__ idiot is who I was supposed to meet?! My crazy and perverted father?!_

_If only I could move and talk! What is this? A damn spell? Ugh_, she groaned; knowing no one would be able to hear her, _I am going to murder him later…_

'Nope,' beardy (i.e. her father) responded to the question the oddball (AN: Urahara hasn't removed his disguise yet) asked.

'Even though it's your son?' the oddball pressed.

Beardy shrugged his shoulders.

'Even though _Ichigo_ is sparring with _Kuchiki Byakuya_?'

He got the same response.

'Even though _Ichigo_ is sparring with a _captain of the Gotei 13_?'

'I know who the Kuchikis' are,' he frowned; finally replying, 'and it might be good practice for Ichigo.'

_The irony_, Karin thought, rolling her eyes. _Is he really our father?_



Rukia was agitated. Her brother and um…boyfriend was fighting. Outside. Right this moment. She clenched her hands into fists and paced about, trying to settle down.

'Worried?' Yoruichi, in her cat form, asked.

Our favorite cat wasn't. Worried, that is. Far from it, she was amused.

Rukia nodded, 'Shouldn't someone stop them?'

'Someone will, soon.'

'_Someone'?_ She hoped the 'someone' would come soon enough.



Toshiro felt Karin's reiatsu flare. It died down a minute after. _Strange…_

He pondered this as he patrolled the town.

Toshiro then sensed Ichigo's raised reiatsu. He shunpo-ed back to Ichigo's residence. _Something is wrong_.

He followed Ichigo's reiatsu and found that the 6th squad's captain was sparring with Karin's brother. _This_ he ignored, and searched for Karin's reiatsu.

He smiled when he spotted her presence inside Urahara Shop. It was erased from his face when he remembered the sparring people outside. He frowned and stopped the two (AN: How he stopped them…well, too lazy to write down. Besides, I'm not v. 'acquainted' with fight scenes).



Karin's heart almost stopped.

_Toshiro…here…oh shit._

She sneaked a glance at her father. She paled at the sight.

_He's rubbing his hands together. In anticipation. And is that an evil gleam in his eye?_

'Oh ho ho!' her father sang-laughed.

'Glad Hitsugaya-taicho came to stop the fight?' the cat talked for the second time.

Rukia nodded, although the cat wasn't addressing her. It was asking Karin.

'Now I can have a heart-to-heart beating with him!' her father happily sang out.

Karin paled further.

_Toshiro! Get your ass __away__ from here!_


	9. Meeting Part 2

Acknowledgment: 'Daisy'-her idea(I'm using the others for later). Slow Chapter, I'm afraid. So bear with me!

* * *

Outside, the fighters had a truce. For the time being.

'What are both of you here for?' Ichigo asked, irritated.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, 'What you did to my sister was unforgivable.'

'Huh?' Ichigo snorted, 'I did nothing.'

'Fireworks,' he explained.

'Oh… Urahara set them,' he answered, a frown on his face. _News travel fast…_ He remembered the captain of the 10th squad, 'and you?'

'…none that concerns you…' _I can't tell him I'm checking up on Karin, can I…? I'll be in Ichigo and Byakuya's situation if I did that…_

'Since you're here, get in.' Urahara informed them, opening the sliding door to reveal…



Karin's heart almost stopped. _This is the second time_…she scowled.

'You! The weird friend of Karin's!' she heard Ichigo accuse the oddball.

'Oh! I'm still in my disguise!' he was amused, Karin suspected he did it intentionally to surprise his guests.

He went in and saw Karin. No, he greeted Rukia before he noticed his sister. He screamed; instead of a greeting at her. She knew it was out of concern for her, but she couldn't stop thinking that it's annoying. _If only someone would do the honor of unbinding me…_she sighed and glanced at her father.

_Please don't recognize him! I'll swear to control my temper from now on! So help me, God! _She continued looking at her father. His eyes lighted up when he spotted Toshiro, and got into 'attack' mode.

_He recognized Toshiro… Oh hell…__ Are my pleadings not enough for you, God?!_ Ugh…she groaned. Too bad no one heard her.



Toshiro got jumped. Technically. Karin's dad pounced on him. Or _was_ going to. It's a natural instinct to dodge.

He frowned and looked at Karin. _She didn't move…or talk. Is that Kido?!_ He hastily went over to her and removed the binds, frown deepening.



Yoruichi watched in amusement.

Isshin was attacking his daughter's boyfriend, and had failed.

She saw his, the white haired boyfriend of Karin, eyes dawn with understanding as to why Karin are unable to move or talk.

He moved to unbind her, closing their proximity. _It was a rather intimate distance_, she wondered, smirking.

She saw Rukia smile, and the Kurosaki males frown.

'Interesting,' mumbled Urahara. Everyone in the room kept silent-they are going to witness a real live drama here in this room. She grinned; _this is going to be fun_.



Karin resisted the urge to smack Toshiro. It would only 'increase' beard's and Ichi-nii's suspicion.

Instead, she thanked him.

_It __was safer, and I'm so tired _(read: in the mood to hit someone)_. Tired of beard's crazy antics._



Toshiro saw Karin trudged to her father.

He was confused and worried; _this isn't like her…_

'Ah, my darling daughter is coming to her se—'he heard her father exclaim happily to be interrupted.

Karin punched her father. _Okay, she's fine_.

'What is this about, you damn beard?!'

'Protecting my daughter, that's what!' he announced, jumping to hug her.

_I could dodge, but I prefer hitting_. She landed a kick on his face. Isshin retreated, moping by the wall.

'What's going on?' she heard Ichigo ask. His voice oozed annoyance, and curiosity.



Isshin was never one to sit back. _Really._ He pounced, literally, on the chance he was given when his son ask a question.

'Karin was dating a shiniga—'he got punched in the stomach. By his daughter. However, the damage was done. He kneeled over but gasped out, 'son-in-law'.



'You are dating someone?!' Ichigo yelled. He did not see her face fall before rearranging themselves to annoyance.

'Right back at you!' she returned.

She smirked as the 'accused' parties flush bright red. Everyone knew about Rukia and Ichigo, _it was too damn obvious!_

'And it's proven yesterday!' Urahara piped up.

Byakuya resisted murdering Ichigo. They had a truce. _Ah! Screw the truce; I just want to beat the crap out of him!_

Ichigo=dense. He _didn't_ felt a sinister aura rolling off Byakuya, it snaked it's…snaky…hands, reaching out to Ichigo. No, not in an embrace…_ and he still didn't notice!_

'We need to talk, Toshiro,' he finally said, 'stay out of this Karin.'

She frowned but didn't stop them.


	10. A Clairvoyant's brew

Disclaimer: Nah. Not mine.

A/N: I apologise for my unannounced and abrupt disappearance. I was stuck in the hospital. 4 long term stays. Yuck.

* * *

Shihōin Yoruichi crept away from the warm albeit tension rising sitting room into the mini-kitchenette of Kisuke's humble little shop, motioning for Kurosaki Isshin (and whoever else that bothers) to tag along.

As Isshin and co. flood into the kitchen silently, she slid the door firmly shut. Karin will not know; for that was the reason why she had bothered to waste time blackmailing Kisuke into entertaining Karin. Also, the girl seemed to be keeping an eye intently on whatever was going outside.

She turned to address her…'audience', which was, thankfully, just Isshin, Ururu and Nova – the silent ones (excluding Isshin).

"Behold!" Yoruichi announced, in a (mischievous) conspiratorial whisper with an undertone of pride, as she lifted up a bottle half-filled with a purple liquid.

Isshin eyed it sceptically. How could he not? Of all the Plans, none – yes, none, Nil, nada…– had successfully rid his daughter of _that guy_. Failing to see the significance (or lack of it), he asked, "What is it?"

She continued, all the while whispering and gesturing to the bottle. Isshin could have swore his former colleague had finally gone mad, how could a bottle containing that swishing, swirling purple liquid relieve his precious daughter of…Isshin cringed. Oh, he hates mentioning…_that guy_'s name.

"I don't get it." Isshin mumbled, clearly confused and slightly winded (he got abused several times in a day). _Seems old age's finally catching up to him…_

"Okay," Yoruichi straightened, plonking the bottle of liquid carelessly onto the table, "Truthfully, I brought this from a clairvoyant's booth." She could not resist a short bark of laughter after seeing their – especially Isshin's – expression. She sobered up when her thoughts drifted back to Karin.

"A- A-…" Isshin was stunned, so much so that words are failing him.

"Clairvoyant." She finished for him, matter-of-factly, trying to keep the laughter from bubbling out. "Since you're so desperate to have them separated –" she was interrupted.

"They're not a 'them'…" he muttered angrily, to relent later, "at least I hope so…"

"Anyway, this" Yoruichi gently hit the bottle, producing a light 'chime', "is supposedly used to break up couples. Apparently, jealous teens use them." She stifled a bout of laughter, _teens this days are all so…hilarious!_

Yoruichi bit her lip again to stop laughter from spilling out of her mouth at Isshin's expression. She was bewildered; _he was actually considering using the bottle of liquid!_ But then, she couldn't blame him. Isshin was desperate after all; although _why_ he wants those two to break up soon…she doesn't know. Perhaps it's overprotective-ness. The Kurosaki family are _great_ examples.

"So…?" she queried, her voice prodding for him to respond.

"I'll take it!" Isshin was resolute; she could see that – his eyes were sparkling, in resolution, in…happiness? _Oh, happiness at finally ridding Hitsugaya-taicho._ "So how am I going to 'spike' Karin's drink with that?" he continued, eyebrows furrowing yet again at another 'puzzle'.

Coincidentally, the shopkeeper entered the kitchenette, and plopped down into a chair. Yoruichi swore that has got nothing to do with 'coincidental'…he was probably eavesdropping on the conversation. How else could someone enter _just_ on cue? Unless Urahara was a psychic – which she strongly doubts – then eavesdropping seems more…probable.

Ignoring the shopkeeper, since he'd probably had the Karin problem taken care of, Yoruichi continued in a lazy drawl. "Well…your daughter's here, and seems intent on loverboy's —" here, Isshin winced but she continued speaking, "conversation. So. Why not just serve here a spiked drink?"

Hence, plan…10 (is it?) was taken into action 5 minutes later. (Due to preparation time and all that…)


	11. A Clairvoyant's brew Part 2

Disclaimer: Just the crazy (and cliche) plot, the rest aren't mine.

AN: I've tried to update ASAP, and make this chapter longer. But I'm sapped. I'll try to think up of something for Part 3 of 'A clairvoyant's brew'.

* * *

Plan 10 was fairly easy. Stashed away in the mini-kitchenette serves to improves the efficiency standards. Isshin volunteered to prepare the lemonade drink, but his help was rejected. For some reason, Urahara had a neat streak, and would not allow for anyone – save Tessai or Ururu (the tidy ones) – to touch the cooking equipment. While timid Ururu prepared the lemonade drink, the shopkeeper explained the plan – much to Yoruichi's chagrin (it can't be helped, Urahara has a more logical view on going through plans or tactics, and hence she was tossed aside with nothing to do but burn holes staring at the walls.)

Once the refreshment (the lemonade juice; they decided to call it that to decrease chances of actually revealing that it's spiked.) was done, Isshin had the honour of tipping the veal of liquid into the drink. Thankfully, they had prepared the drink in a mug (instead of a glass, which is clear), hence disguising the strange (disgusting, they meant) murky brown colour (yellow and purple do not mix well. Lesson learnt.)

When Isshin volunteered to serve the drink, the other 4 either shook their heads or voiced out their disapproval. The Kurosaki eventually backed down, but continued muttering curses, when Nova looked in his direction. For some strange albeit amusing reason, former _shinigami_ find the plush's look…unsettling. In the end, Ururu served the drink – yet again, she was tasked to do their 'dirty work'. (Though not as dirty as the person behind all the plans…– Urahara; Karin's father was just the simple idiot following and supporting every plan. The irony.)

* * *

Outside, a dark haired Karin was worrying her head off. Though she could not see what was happening outside, she can sense their _reiatsu_, and truthfully, the dense waves of _reiatsu_ emitted were tension-ridden – as if any moment now, one of the three outside would snap and attack. Rukia was in the same state of mind as herself, she noticed.

"I bet Ichi-nii will be the first to clash _katanas_ with the other two." Her brain took a while to register that she had spoken the thought out loud.

"Hmm…that's not much of a bet, Karin." Rukia responded, "We all know Ichigo well; he'd rather attack first than talk things over."

Karin was nodding along with her, and added, "He's impatient too." Both sighed, with Karin wondering where the Hollows are. The dense mass of spirit energy the three captain-class (okay, two. But Ichigo's as high up the ranks as the other two) were emitting would bring in hoards of Hollows –maybe even Arrancar if they're lucky (unlucky, depending on who's assessing the situation). Right now, Hollows would be _very_ welcome, to distract the people outside.

* * *

Ururu walked up to Karin quietly, and as the raven-haired girl was too focused on things happening (or not) outside, she had to poke her shoulders lightly to announce her presence. Karin seems shocked, if not ashamed at not noticing that she have had company.

"H-here, lemonade." She offered, unsteadily pushing the drink towards her friend. Karin beamed and thanked her, making her wince inwardly and more guilt-ridden. She hopes that Karin will forget about the drink or…something – anything so that Karin wouldn't have to gulp down that…refreshment. She scurried away; back into the kitchen she goes…with her guilt and all.

* * *

Time in and out of the mini-kitchenette has a wide gap, Ururu realises after she took a step in to their current 'headquarters'.

Outside, where Karin, Rukia and some others were, the atmosphere reeks of tense, silent anticipation. Inside, however, was a different story. Yoruichi and Nova were trying to hold down and quiet a panicked Isshin, while the shopkeeper…well; he's busily staring at the vial the brew was previously contained in.

_Should she speak?_ When Isshin was securely knocked out, she decided to ask, "What happened?"

"Well…" Yoruichi began in her lazy drawl again, "it appears that the liquid Isshin poured in is the wrong one."

_Wrong…?_ Before she could inquire further, the woman continued, "the liquid is to enhance a person's love, not destroy it."

_Oh._ She was shocked speechless. When Yoruichi turned to discuss some matters with the shopkeeper, she wonders if she ought to feel guilty.

* * *

Karin wonders if she should suspect the refreshment Ururu bought for her. Lemonade does not smell like incense and…old people's smell? But it does tastes good, very good, in fact. Lemony, a tad sour yet fruity sweet. But whatever, time to cut in on the people outside. The tension's killing not only her, but Rukia as well, and certain people have a limited amount of patience – her brother should know well, being the most impatient of the three…

* * *

When Karin got up to interrupt the _shinigamis_ outside, staggering when she neared the door, the inhabitants in the kitchen watched closely. Nova thinks he heard Urahara ask Yoruichi if the brew's already working. If he was in his _gigai_, he would have rolled his eyes.

When the door slid open to reveal Hitsugaya-taichō, and they heard Karin's intake of breath, they watched even more intently. By that, he meant that they (Yoruichi and Urahara, Ururu was in a self-induced depression and Isshin was still out cold) moved nearer to the door separating the hall and kitchen. He was dragged along with them, unfortunately.

When they saw Karin throw a hug at Hitsugaya-taichō, they gasped out: "It works!" Nova can feel a headache pounding its way to his head. This takes 'ridiculous' to a whole new level – not counting the time when Urahara dressed up in weird clothes.

However, when they saw Karin move away from Hitsugaya-taichō, the two gasped out once more. The plush-toy could hear their conversation ("So does it work or not?" Nova heard Yoruichi ask Urahara. In response, Urahara shook his head, seemingly fascinated and curious – very curious.) After their quick discussion, they decided to step out of their 'fort' – 'all in the name of satisfying our curiosity', to quote Urahara.

* * *

Thanks n hugs 4 my reviewers:

**xMidnight-Spiritx** - Thank you, at least I've known my f-fic isn't unpopular. :D

**happiness101** - I'm so _so_ sorry that not much happens in this chapter. I'll try 2 make it up 2 you with the next chapter, I just hope it suits you. :) Oh, and thanks for your concern. I'm glad 2 be out of that sickening sterilised hole as well!

**zeldaluvr1** - hahas, thanks for the welcoming. :) But I'll have to apologise for the lack of action and humour in this chapter.

**Soten-ni-zase** - wow, are you psychic(no offence, if any)? But yeah, I did thought of that, but...well; we'll see. ;D

**Moon Of Jupiter** - thanks for the concern, and Thanks for continuing to read this. :D Oh, I hope this chapter is enough(for now).

**The low-profile readers whom didn't review**: Thanks n hugs 4 reading! Reviews(Eg. on any grammatical/vocabulary mistakes, what you would want to see in future chapters, what you think of the chapter etc.)would be welcomed!


End file.
